


Convincing

by henclair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Jay Jay is a badass, M/M, The bat (trademark), These are my ocs and my husband's ocs, look hpi is basically jd wtf, object heads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: (for my husband ily)Julian was still ready to give everything up for Zer0, and HPI was ready to use anything to get Julian.





	Convincing

“Jackson?” Julian asked his boyfriend, voice hesitant. “Can we, talk?” he stuttered out. Jackson closed his book and turned to face Julian, who was flushed red on his neck and awkwardly rubbing his thumb over the hem of his shirt, a nervous habit.

“Yea sure babe, what’s up.” Julian flinched at the kind tone in Jackson’s voice.

“Um,” Julian took a deep breath, still standing awkwardly in their living room. “I don’t think this is going to work out.” His voice broke on the last word. Jackson had a deep intake of breath, wheezing slightly.

“What?” Jackson said, his voice loudly ringing through the room. Julian flinched again and shuffled his feet.

“I don’t think this,” he motioned between the two boys, “will work out.” He spoke in a tired voice, like this small interaction was draining his entire body. Jackson clenched and unclenched his small hands.

“You’re breaking up with me?” He asked, his voice low. Julian nodded slightly, a few tears escaping from his eyes and slipping out under his bottle. Jackson let out a small curse. “Can I ask why?” He said, turning his entire body towards Julian, book long forgotten.

“It’s, it’s” he hesitated and Jackson made a small go on gesture, “it’s Zer0. He wants to get back together.” Julian said quietly, unsure how the news would go over. Jackson laughed bitterly.

“What about his boyfriend, the Box? They seemed pretty damn committed if you ask me.” Julian rolled his shoulders back and took a breath. Jackson watched with disdain.

“He texted me the other day that Boxie and him were going through tough times, and that he wanted me back because he missed me and still loved me.” Jackson huffed, annoyed. “No! Jackie you don’t understand! I never stopped loving him, I just started loving you! And now I have a chance again, I can make something work. He and I were so good together and,” Jackson cut him off with a small whimper. Julian looked down at the smaller man, heart aching when he realized that although he couldn’t see it, the other boy’s eyes were full of tears that were flowing down onto his sweatshirt.

Jackson cried and through his tears hiccuped out a sentence. “So I was just convenient for you? You always loved him huh.”

Julian shook his head no, then nodded his head yes before speaking down to the other man. “No, no, no babe, I loved you but you just couldn’t give me what Zer0 and I had. We were together for so many years, I was helpless for him, he was my vice. I love you but just, him more.” That caused Jackson’s tears to cease abruptly, anger now the only emotion available.

“Huh,” the succulent headed man said, rolling the word over his tongue like some kind of bitter candy. “So I was just convenient. Well for convenience yOU DID A DAMN GOOD JOB OF CONVINCING ME YOU CARED!” He screamed, standing up to his full height, only coming up to Julian’s midsection. 

“GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT AND GO FIND YOUR BOY TOY! I’M DONE IF YOU DON’T WANT ME, JUST GET OUT!” Jackson yelled brashly, pushing Julian towards the door, with only the clothes on his back and a phone in his hand. The door slammed and Julian was left out on the sidewalk, already opening his phone and texting Zer0, hopping on his pastel bike and riding away from the apartment.

Inside Jackson wept for the boy he loved, who had gone for someone else. He was so confused, why Julian thought he could just up and leave and why Zer0 had such an abrupt change of fate. Jackson reached for his phone, opening up his messages and scrolling until he found Zer0.

He shot out a text message to the other man.

Jackson Pollock The 2nd: i hope ur happy

Zer0-Filter: What? Jackson? What’s going on?

Jackson swore out loud in his lonely apartment, his cat jumping startled into his lap.

Jackson Pollock The 2nd: what do you mean what, you know damn well what i’m talking about. i’m talking about you stealing my boyfriend back to you and leaving me and Boxhead behind.

Zer0-Filter: What??? I never stole Julian! Boxhead and I are still going strong. What is this?

Jackson Pollock The 2nd: liar.

A small voice in the back of Jackson’s mind told him Zer0 might be telling the truth but he dismissed it, choosing instead to wallow in is anger and sadness.

Zer0-Filter: Jackson. I never wanted to get back together with Julian, believe me, I am in love completely and utterly with Boxie and I would never leave him until I leave this damn world so tell me what the fuck is going on.

Jackson didn’t reply, he didn’t know how.

Zer0-Filter: Jackson? I’m going to call you if you don’t reply.

Zer0-Filter called Jackson Pollock The 2nd

Jackson decided to pick up after the second video call notification, his curiosity winning out in the end of his mental debate.

On screen he could see Zer0 and Boxhead cuddled up on the couch next to Jay Jay, there was faint background noise coming from Jay Jay’s phone and there was some chocolate wrappers strewn around the couch. Zer0 looked worried, his eyebrows furrowed and the static on his screen was subdued, and Boxhead was sweating nervously.

“What happened?” Zer0 said, his voice coming in crackly through the phone. Jackson sighed heavily.

“He said it wasn’t working out between us and that you had wanted to get back together. He said that you had called to say that you and Box were going through a hard time and you wanted him back. I yelled at him and kicked him out, and he said he’s heading to be with you now. I don’t know where he is.” Jackson said, rushing it all out in one breath. Boxhead looked at his boyfriend, confusion on his features. Zer0’s static shot up.

“No. I never called him, all of that isn’t true. I love Boxie with all my heart, we’d sooner get married than break up. It must be someone else, I swear I never called him.” Jackson listened to what Zer0 had to say and his heart began to race nervously. Jay Jay didn’t look up from her phone, but huffed out an annoyed breath, she and Jackson were on friendly terms enough for her to be able to tell how this was affecting him.

“So who the hell called him and where the hell is he goin’?” Jay Jay yelled, turning off her phone. She turned towards the other screen and there was a frown on her face. Jackson was clenching his fists so hard his nails were digging into his sweaty palms. 

They sat in silence all thinking until Zer0’s phone pinged with a message.

“It’s Julian, he said ‘see you soon’ with a heart.” Zer0 said, showing the message to Boxhead. “How should I reply? We need to get information but we don’t want it to be obvious.” Jackson was about to say that they should try to ask what number called him but Boxhead had a better idea.

“Ask him if he remembers the address.” Boxhead said, and Zer0 smiled, affectionately nuzzling his boyfriend, who still looked upset.

“Bb you’re a genius!!” He said and shot out the quick text, a response coming back almost immediately. Zer0 read it and looked at Jackson through the screens between them. “He’s going to the abandoned part of Fisherman’s wharf.” Jay Jay grinned maliciously.

“Let’s head out then.” She said, grabbing an old bat from behind the couch, Jackson made a mental note to ask about it next time he could.

Meanwhile, Julian had received a call from who he thought was Zer0.

“Hey babe, calling from the home phone again.” the familiar voice said through the phone. “You remember where we’re meeting right? Fisherman’s wharf at the abandoned shack where I hang sometimes?” Julian nodded before replying.

“I’ll be there soon love, Jackson kicked me out so I might need to stay with you, that’s okay right?” He was a little out of breath from biking throughout San Francisco. The man on the other line chuckled, and it was a dark sound.

“Of course babe, anything for you. Now I got to grab something, when you get to the shack remember there is no cell reception. So if I’m not there just take a seat.” Julian smiled nervously, no cell reception? That could end badly. But he dismissed it.

“Okay! Love you!” The call ended and Julian shot off a quick text to Zer0’s cell. The text got a response instantly. He read it, from where he was stopped at the side of the road. Julian frowned at the message, of course he remembered the address, he had just been called to be sure that he remembered. Julian shrugged figuring Zer0 was just nervous. He sent back the address and set his phone in the basket on the front of his bike, a gift from Jackson. That thought sent a pang through his heart, Jackson just wasn’t it, for him, he guessed.

When the shack came into view, Julian got the chills, it was a creepy decrepit place and it gave off an eerie aura. Putting up his kickstand and slipping his phone into his jacket pocket Julian opened the door. The place smelled of water and salt, and there was a few old wooden chairs in the middle of the floor. The overhead light was just a bare bulb casting a dim light over the small shack.

Zer0 wasn’t there yet, so Julian took a seat, pulling his phone out before remembering that there wasn’t service. He opened the photos on his phone and scrolled back a few years to when he and Zer0 were first dating. Julian couldn’t bring himself to delete the ones with Zer0 when they broke up, he just couldn’t. Those were dark thought’s of after the breakup. Julian had been destroyed.

His melancholy thoughts were interrupted by the creak of the door, his phone dimming with neglect. A figure entered the room and Julian turned to look at the intruder, and saw Zer0, but something was off. He couldn’t place what but there was something.

“Hey ‘li, miss me?” asked a familiar voice, the door swinging shut with a clunk.

“Hey! Love! It’s so nice to see you again babe!” Julian got up and ran to hug Zer0 who returned it immediately, pulling the bottle headed man closer. Julian buried himself in Zer0’s arms and breathed deep waiting for the familiar scent of lavender and cinnamon to hit him. 

It never did.

Instead a scent of blue raspberry and a slight twinge of lime hit him. It was so familiar, buried in the back of his mind and reminded him of . . .

“Han?” Julian asked pulling away to get another look at who he’d been hugging. His face looked like Zer0, and he had sounded like Zer0, but he had freckles. That’s what was off. Julian had only ever known one person with freckles all over his body, and that was his childhood best friend HPI, Han Porter Isley.

“Han? Where’s Zer0? How did you find me?” He asked, his old friend just turning away and looking off at the far wall. “Han.” Julian said more seriously. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his old friend, per se, but they hadn’t parted well. The tv headed man started to sweat under Julian’s intense gaze.

“Zer0 isn’t here.” Han said, scratching the back of his neck. “He won’t be.” Julian was confused, this was all so odd and it felt like the world was spinning on its axis. He missed Zer0, he wanted Zer0.

“What do you mean Han? Zer0 called me to meet here, we were going to get back together. I’m here for him.” Julian hoped that summed it up enough for Han. Han just frowned, his screen reverting back to what it normally was instead of Zer0’s distinct pattern.  
“There never was any Zer0 wanting to get back together,” Han said, his voice now sounding like his own, “it was me. I’m the one who called you and led you here. I’m the reason you broke up with your precious Jackson.” Julian’s breath hitched at Han’s speech.

“Why?” He asked his old friend, voice cracking desperately. Han sighed and shook his head sadly as if this was so obvious and Julian was stupid not to understand.

“Because, you belong with me. I could treat you better than anyone. Don’t you see ‘li? I love you and I always have and you dismissed me for my affections. You lied to me.” His voice sounded strained and Julian backed away slightly, stumbling over the chair he had been sitting on. In the back of his mind he noted some voices outside but he paid no mind to it, choosing instead to pay attention to the conversation at hand.

“Han, I never,” he tried to get the words out, fumbling, “I never lied to you.” Han’s shoulders slumped and he clenched his fists, the freckles on his knuckles popping out. He growled.

“Never lied huh, never liED?” He roared, causing Julian to let out a small whimper. “NEVER LIED DID YOU? YOU THINK YOU’RE SO BLAMELESS HUH? WELL RIDDLE ME THIS ‘LI: IS IT LYING IF YOU SAY YOU’RE ‘NOT GAY’ JUST BECAUSE YOUR BEST FRIEND IS IN LOVE WITH YOU AND THEN LEAVE HIM BEHIND AND GO AND DATE MULTIPLE OTHER GUYS. DOES THAT SOUND LIKE ‘NOT GAY’ TO YOU?!” Han’s breathing was ragged and his fists were raised into a stance like he was going to hit the shorter man. Julian reached for the pepper spray that he usually had, fumbling around with the cap and holding it open. But he couldn’t bring himself to spray it.

“Han. I never, I never ever meant to lie to you. I didn’t love you like that and I just didn’t know that I was bi, I didn't know until 8th grade when Zer0 came into my life.” He pleaded desperately, trying in vain to calm down Han. Han didn’t show any sign of stopping however.

“But you did lie, and you knew, everyone knew that we would be great together, but you dismissed my feelings. We would be so great together, please,” he stopped for a second, unclenching his fists and reaching out towards Julian who flinched away. “I deserve your love.” That was a desperate plea and Han knew it, it was a dangerous phrase ‘I deserve.’

“No. No you don’t deserve my love. You know who deserves my love? Ja- Ze-” Julian faltered. It felt like a punch to the gut. He didn’t know who he loved, he just didn’t. His mind couldn’t choose between Zer0 and Jackson, he was so conflicted. You messed up, his mind taunted as Han laughed and smirked. The pixels on his screen bounced in delight.

“See? Even you know we would be great together, you can’t figure out whether or not to say one of your boys or me, because even you see our chemistry.” Julian rolled his eyes even in this tense situation, was Han that dense? He wondered

“No you jerk! I’m not sure whether to say Zer0 or Jackson, your name never crossed my fucking mind.” Julian was tired, and he yet again heard voices outside. “Han, I love you,” the other man brightened for a split second, “but, not like that. You’re my best and first friend but I don’t love you romantically. Please understand, I want to be your friend and that’s it.” Han frowned and Julian could’ve sworn a shadow came in from the old broken windows. 

“I could never be your friend, all I want is more.” Han growled, grabbing for Julian’s arm, roughly digging his short nails into the soft flesh at the crook of Julian's elbow. The surprise pressure caused him to drop his pepper spray which rolled away. 

“And I will get more.” Han growled, pulling Julian closer. That was crossing a line and Julian knew it was now assault and he should fight back but he was so tired. The physical and emotional strain of today was a lot and Julian had spent all his spoons and now, he just went limp in the other man’s harsh grip.

The door slammed open and Han’s screen was suddenly smashed in by a baseball bat, leaving an indentation on the metal. Jay Jay snarled at him, and hit Han’s stomach, while a soft familiar hand pulled him back from Han’s death grip.

“Zer0?” Julian asked, turning to look at his ex, who looked determined, eyebrows set in a thin line, static subdued. Julian buried his head in Zer0’s shirt and mumbled. “Oh my god, thank you, I knew it wasn’t all made up, I knew you were coming back for me. I love you, I love you, thank you so much. I’m so glad you came when you did, I knew it wouldn’t all be for nothing. He said there was no you wanting me but I knew it wasn’t true, I hoped. Let’s go to your house please, let’s go home.” His rambling ceased when Zer0 pushed him away harshly, panic showing on his screen. Julian wondered why until he saw Boxhead holding a protective arm around Zer0’s waist.

“Back off, don’t touch my boyfriend. I don’t care what you think is happening, but he is mine, and he knows it.” Boxhead said seemingly calm, pulling Zer0 closer. Julian deflated confused. He pulled away and turned back to look at Jay Jay who was now sitting on top of a beaten Han, Julian noticed there was a large dent in the metal of his screen. His freckles stood out against the pale skin, pale from loss of blood. Jay Jay was picking splinters off of her bat, and wiping blood off with a scrap of old cloth from the ground.

Jackson stood in the doorway, phone in hand, dialing 911. Julian walked closer to him, but Jay Jay stood up off of Han and pulled him away. Jay Jay was telling him something but he wasn’t listening until he noticed Han attempting to get up. Jackson let him, shaking his head when Jay Jay moved for her bat.

“I am the exact right size to punch you in the dick, so no funny business.” Jackson said, looking at HPI before turning to address Julian as well. “That goes for you too Jules.” He said, Julian gulping out a meek ‘ok’.

Han laughed and threw his tv head back, shaking with a mixture of fear and uncontrollable amusement at how everything had turned so quickly. “You guys can’t do anything to me, can you? I can find out all your information with a single encryption and a couple of wires, I can ruin your internet presence for ever and spread misinformation. I’m a hacker man!” He said, turning in a slow circle before stopping on where Julian stood next to Jay Jay.

Jay Jay scoffed. “Well hacker man better be ready to catch these hacker hands, bitch.” She said in rebuttal, stepping forward and leaping to slap Han open palmed across the face. Han gasped loudly and it rung lowly in Julian’s ears.

Jackson pressed call on his phone, and the 911 operator picked up. Jackson quickly explained they had a person who was guilty of aggravated assault and impersonation. He hung up after the operator said a team would be dispatched to their location. Julian wondered how Jackson had managed to make the call from the supposed dead zone, but decided to ask later. 

Zer0 moved forward to hold Han back, being the most muscular one out of them all. Jackson stayed standing in the doorway, turning to look at the bay, waiting for the police to come. Julian stayed standing with Jay Jay who was holding her bat once again and nursing her bruised hand, cradling it in her pocket carefully. Boxhead was conversing quietly with Zer0, both of them occasionally looking over to Julian. Han was scowling, but didn’t fight back against Zer0’s hold on him.

When the police came Julian gave his account of the story, with Jackson and the others occasionally adding details that Julian was unaware of. Like how they found him, and how the text he sent was to the actual Zer0, not to HPI like the calls had been. Han was led away and the five lapsed into silence. 

“Let’s talk somewhere else.” Julian said, the others nodding and muttering sounds of agreement. 

They were too tired to talk now.

**Author's Note:**

> a trip (trademarked)  
> check out my tumblr for stupid stuff @floralconversesations  
> and check out my husband's tumblr @salty-bacon , Boxhead and Jay Jay are her characters, the rest are mine  
> kudos me pls ily


End file.
